El encierro
by mariaazul
Summary: Llevaba meses allí encerrada, en la oscuridad absoluta, sabía que sus amigos y compañeros de casa se encontraban en celdas cercanas. Sabía que el resto de su vida seria estar ahí encerrada. Hasta que de pronto su mundo cambio. El buscaba solución a su problema y lo encontró.


** Capitulo Único**

Llevaba meses allí encerrada, solo había oscuridad, hacia unos días que habían empezado a sacar a sus compañeros de sus celdas, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que pasaba.

Pasaron unos días hasta que de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de su celda, solo podía ver el destello de unos ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Hace unos días:**

Maldijo en silencio, por ayudar a los Slytherin ahora, el Ministro había creado una ley que todos tendrían que agradecer a Potter por darle la idea al ministro.

Harry se encontraba leyendo el periódico donde hablaban de la absurda ley creada por el Ministro. En esa ley decía que para que allá una unión más plena y ya no haya distinción de sangre, cada persona se tenía que casar con un ex-mortifago.

-¿a quién has elegido?-pregunto Ron que era el único Weasley junto con Ginny que no se libraba de la ley.

-no lo sé-dijo mirando la lista mágica donde ponían los nombres de los ex-mortifagos, dichos nombres iban desapareciendo según les iban eligiendo.

En ese momento apareció Hermione por la chimenea, parecía un poco nerviosa.

-hola, chicos-saludo Hermione nerviosa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-hola, ¿a quién has elegido?-pregunto Ron sin rodeos cuando ella estuvo a su lado.

-umm, bueno, vino Narcisa Malfoy ver y me pidió que escogiera a su hijo-soltó ella rápidamente temerosa de lo que fueran a decir.

-¿qué? ¿Estás loca, después de lo que te hizo, le vas a ayudar?-soltó histérico Ron mirándola como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Elegir a Crabbe o a Goyle?-dijo ella enfadada.

-¿solo quedan esos? y ¿ Blasie y Theodore?-pregunto Harry extrañado.

-ya están cogidos, Blasie fue escogido por Ginny y Theodore por Luna-explico ella despacio mirando a los chicos.

-y yo vengo a pediros un favor que cojáis a Pansy y Millicent- pidió ella rápidamente

-¿mi hermana con Zabinni?, mama la va a matar-dijo Ron todavía sorprendido.

-tu mama está encantada después de hablar con Narcisa-explico ella, Harry la miro.

-¿y qué dijo ella para convencer a Molly?-pregunto Harry extrañado.

-venir conmigo a la Madriguera y escuchadla, veréis sus razones-dijo ella suplicante.

Le costó bastante convencerlos, pero al final lo consiguió, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera se encontraban todos sus amigos allí reunidos.

Narcisa suspiro mirando a todos los allí reunidos y poco a poco empezó a explicar las cosas.

-hola, siento molestarlos ,se que es muy injusto que yo os pida un favor, pero es necesario que lo haga, muchos de vuestros compañeros de colegio de la casa de Slytherin están encerrados en Azkaban, sé que muchos de ellos, si no todos se portaron mal con vosotros, pero tenían sus razones -suspiro para tranquilizarse- nosotros desde pequeños los torturábamos y amenazábamos sin compasión para que hicieran lo "El" quería, yo me arrepentí e intente proteger a mi hijo sin mucho éxito, ellos no saben lo que es el amor, desde pequeños no les dimos ninguna muestra de cariño, solo tortura. Nosotros les obligamos a hacer las cosas atroces que os hacían a vosotros- trago saliva y miro a todos los presentes que estaban allí.

-todos fueron amenazados, mi hijo fue amenazado por su padre de que si no hacia lo que le dijeran me mataban, con Blasie, Theodore, Daphne, Millicent y Astoria paso lo mismo, con Pansy fue diferente, sus dos padres eran fieles seguidores de Voldemort y a ella la torturaban el doble, ella fue amenazada de que si no hacia las cosas que la mandaban matarían a su hermano pequeño- termino ella.

-pero su hermano esta muerto-soltó Percy mirando a la mujer seriamente – no entro ni en Hogwarts.

-claro, a ella hace unos años la mandaron la misión de matar a tu hermano Ron, pero ella se negó, ya que ella decía que no era ninguna asesina y que él no se merecía que lo mataran, a causa de eso sus padres delante de ella mataron a su hermano- explico triste, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Siguió la reunión hasta que al final los que aceptaron hacer el favor debían decidir a quién elegir, Ron eligió a Pansy ya que su madre se lo había pedido, Neville eligió a Daphne, Dean a Astoria y Harry eligió a Millicent. Nadie eligió a Crabbe o a Goyle ya que Narcisa explico que ellos estaban muy contentos de ser mortifagos y que a ellos en ningún momento se les obligo a serlo.

* * *

 **En la Actualidad:**

Millicent se encontraba allí tirada en el suelo de su celda mirando a Harry Potter que permanecía allí plantado enfrente de la puerta de su celda.

El chico sin decir nada se acerco a ella, la cogió del brazo y tiro de ella para levantarla, noto que la chica había adelgazado bastante durante su encierro ya que no pesaba nada y se la notaba débil ya que no se sostenía sola en pie.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto ella sorprendida de que estuviera el allí.

El no dijo nada, en silencio la saco de allí y la llevo al ministerio, ella parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar bien, ya que había estado varios meses encerrada en la oscuridad de su celda y sus ojos tardaban en adaptarse otra vez a la luz, miro a su alrededor y se paro al ver a su padre a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Harry que todavía la tenia sujeta por el brazo lo noto, miro alrededor para saber el motivo del estado de la chica y vio al padre de la chica cerca de ellos. El hombre tenía buen aspecto ya que él se había librado de ser encerrado por la influencia que tenía en el ministerio.

-tranquila-susurro él mientras tiraba de la chica para que entrara en la sala.

-¿qué hago aquí? ¿Me vas a devolver a mi padre?-pregunto ella con miedo.

-no –dijo él y mientras la llevaba a la sala donde debían entrar, mientras iban andando le fue explicando todo sobre la ley, cuando termino de explicarse ella se quedo mirando sorprendida.

-¿te han obligado a casarte conmigo?-pregunto ella triste, mientras le miraba, el suspiro y se paro.

.no, no me han obligado, yo decidí casarme contigo- explico el mirando a los ojos.

-¿por qué?-pregunto ella extrañada.

-por que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- soltó el, ella se ilusiono un poco.

El volvió a tirar de ella para que entraran en la sala donde se iban a firmar los papeles para hacer oficial el matrimonio.

Cuando terminaron se reunieron con los demás, ella en cuanto vio a Pansy corrió a abrazarla, ella le explico con quien se había casado.

-me he casado con Weasle…Ron-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Estuvieron hablando y presentando a los demás cuando Pansy se quedo pálida y se agarro inconscientemente a Ron, Millicent extrañada se giro para saber por qué estaba así su amiga fue cuando vio a su padre junto con los padres de su amiga que se acercaban a ellos.

-hola, hijita, te ves un poco des…..desarreglada-dijo el hombre con tono de burla cuándo estuvo enfrente de ella, ella se agarro inconscientemente a Harry, el chico que está a su lado lo noto y la miro, vio lo que pasaba y el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, el rápidamente la pego a él, lo mismo pasaba con Ron y Pansy.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto Harry serio, el hombre le miro se soltó una carcajada.

-nada, solo ver como estaba mi hija, parece que te ha sentado bien el encierro –soltó el mientras le cogía un mechón de pelo y lo olía- ahora estas casi guapa.

Harry de un manotazo aparto al hombre y los aurores educadamente los echaron.

Pasaron horas rellenando papeles, para luego ir a abrir una cuenta nueva en Gringotts, el ministerio le dio una pequeña cantidad de dinero a ella para que se comprar ropa y lo que necesitara.

Harry la llevo a Grimmauld Place a la Mansión Black, ella se quedo impresionada al ver la Mansión por dentro.

-se que queda mucho por limpiar y arreglar, pero es lo mejor que tengo hasta que pueda reparar la casa de mis padres- explico él mientras miraba a la chica que miraba a todas partes encantada.

-ohh- soltó ella todavía impresionada

Él le hizo un tour por la casa hasta que llego a la que iba a ser la habitación de ambos.

-te dejo para que te acomodes-dijo el yendo a la puerta, ella le paro cogiéndole del brazo.

-gracias, por lo de mi padre-dijo ella mirando a las manos, ya que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

El chico sonrió y con su mano libre la levanto la barbilla para que le mirara.

-no dejare que te haga daño-dijo él mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar la mejilla, noto que ella estaba temblando.

-siento que te hayas tenido que casar conmigo-dijo ella alicaída- y no con una persona guapa.

-tu eres guapa-dijo el mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarla la mejilla.

-no tienes que men…-fue interrumpida por Harry ya que la beso, no de forma brusca, si no con ternura.

* * *

 **Harry:**

Cuando la vio allí tirada en el suelo de su celda, sintió una rabia desconocida, como era posible que la trataran así. Miro a la chica, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro lleno de rizos todo sucio y lleno de polvo, tenía los ojos castaños y unas cuantas pecas alrededor de la nariz que la hacían hermosa, la miro bien, no era ni delgada, ni gorda y era un poco más baja que él, no la vio ningún fallo.

Ahora la estaba besando para demostrarle que él la encontraba atractiva y también por que sentía ganas desde la primera vez que la vio de besarla, le puso una mano en la nuca para profundizar el beso, para su alegría noto que aunque concierta timidez ella le ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello, el movió su mano libre a la cintura de ella haciéndola estremecerse

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no podía dejar de besarla, inconscientemente fueron caminando a la cama, donde ella cayó de espaldas con Harry encima de ella, se separaron para coger aire y se quedaron mirándose.

-no tienes que hacer esto-susurro ella mientras le miraba seria, el se enfado.

-no hago esto por obligación-dijo el enfadado, vio que ella no estaba muy convencida, no se le ocurría nada para convencerla de lo contrario, hasta que le vino una cosa a la cabeza, con algo de vergüenza cogió una mano de la chica y la llevo a su erección, cosa que sorprendió a ella- esto te aseguro que no está así por obligación-gruño él, ya que al sentir la mano de ella encima suya lo calentó aun se quedo sorprendida mirándole sin quitar la mano de las partes de el, el no aguanto mas y la volvió a besar con pasión.

Se empezaron a besar desesperados mientras poco a poco se quitaban la ropa, ella se estremecía con cada roce que él le proporcionaba.

Siguieron así hasta que se quedaron desnudos, Harry empezó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, ella no paraba de gemir mientras acariciaba a Harry que estaba disfrutando bastante de las caricias de ella, poco a poco fue entrando en ella, ella grito de dolor cosa que hizo que el chico parase hasta que noto que ella estaba un poco más tranquila y rompió del todo la barrera de su virginidad, el espero a que ella se adaptara a él, mientras en el proceso no paro de besarla cara, cuello….etc., sin parar, ella poco a poco dejo atrás el dolor y empezó a gemir cuando fue resurgiendo el placer.

El empezó a moverse primero despacio y con cuidado, cuando noto que ninguno podía mas aumento la velocidad de las embestidas. Al poco tiempo los dos llegaron juntos al clímax. El salió de ella y rodo hasta quedar al lado de ella boca arriba para luego abrazarla, ella sonriendo le abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él y así juntos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Meses después:**

Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio dando vueltas mientras pensaba en donde esconder el regalo.

-hola, Harry-saludo Millicent entrando en la habitación con una bolsas, ya que venía de haber ido de compras con Pansy.

-hola, Millie-saludo el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo noto nervioso y se preocupo.

-¿pasa algo, Harry?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras dejaba las bolsas en una silla cercana.

-ehhh, si, ehhh-tartamudeo el mirándola, ella se giro para quitarse el abrigo y vio que en la cama había un gran oso que ponía "TE QUIERO", las letras tenían un hechizo y se iban moviendo.

Ella se quedo paralizada mirándolo, no noto que Harry se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-Harry ¿es verdad?- pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos, el la abrazo por detrás.

-si, te quiero-susurro Harry para después besar el cuello de la chica cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

-Harry….yo-tartamudeo llorando mientras se giraba y miro al chico, el con los pulgares le seco las lagrimas mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios- yo también te quiero.

El sonrió y la volvió a besar, se aparto un poco de ella y le dio el regalo, ella sorprendida lo abrió y vio un colgante con una esmeralda en forma de lagrima.

-es hermoso-soltó ella encantada mientras se giraba para que se lo pusiera.

-igual que tu-susurro el al oído de ella, para después besarla en el cuello, mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

Poco a poco y con mucho amor hicieron el amor.


End file.
